Invader Zim Family Guy Songs Re-Wright
by Emogirl10590
Summary: These two songs are from family Guy. Such as road to Rhode Island and road to Europe. I love Brian and Stewie especially when I put a Invader Zim twice onto the. I used both songs to rewrite a Zim and Dib duet. Review


**Road Back to Earth:**

Dib: Listen Zim there's... there's something I needed to say it's not easy for me to say...

Zim: Oh Irk your not coming out of the closet are you? Oh, why does everyone always come out to Zim!

Dib: I just wanted to thank you for everything you did today. I know this whole trip has been a mess.

Zim: Well it hasnt been all bad. There have being some moments that were dare I say ... Fun

Both: We're off on the road back to earth We're having the time of our lives.

Zim: Take it human...

Dib: We're quite a pair of partners, Just Like Thelma and Louise. 'cept you're not six feet tall

Zim: Yes, and your Dick don't reach your knees.

Dib: Give it time.

Both: We're off on the road back to earth, We're certainly going in style.

Dib: I'm with an intellectual, who can't seem to take over the world.

Zim: How dare you! At least I don't stock extraterrestrials and masturbate to them.

Dib: Oh, thats a laugh.

Both: We've traveled a bit and we've found, Like a Dib going to the crazy house for boys we're planet Earth bound.

Dib: Crazy travel conditions, huh?

Zim: First class or no class

Dib: Whoa, careful with that joke, it's an antique

Both: We're off on the road back to earth We're not going to stop till we're there

Dib: Maybe for a beer. Whatever dangers we may face, we'll never fear or cry

Zim: That's right, until we're back on the air from Nickelodeon we hope they won't never let us die, please!

Both: We're off on the road back to earth, The home of Johnny the homicidal maniac.

Dib:We may pick up some Fan girls, and picnic on the grass.

Zim: We'd tell you more, but they will probably force us to do a ZADR on our ass.

Dib: Yikes!

Both: We certainly do get around. Like Gir merchandise beginnings sold by hot topic. We're planet Earth bound. Or like conventions, like invadercon! We're going back to earth Bound..

**You and I are so awfully different Re-Wright: Was in CMOD:**

Dib And Zim: (singing) You and I are so awfully diff'rent too awfully different, to ever be pals

Zim: (talking) Do you want to go first?

Dib: (talking) Yeah, I'll go.

Dib: (singing) Your favorite hero is the Irken Amada.

Zim: (getting angry) Oh, you're one to talk. (singing) You get a stiffy from, Skally from "The X Files"

Dib: (piss) Oh, one time

Zim: (singing) I've a style flair, just look at my hip hair

Dib: (sarcastically) Oh yeah, that's quite a nice 'do there

Zim: Oh thanks

Dib: (yelling, and about to grab Zim's wig off) For me to reveal that you're an alien!

Zim: (in shock) What?

Dib: (sarcastically) Oh c'mon, I'm not the only one who knows right.

Zim: (Very angry) Bite Me, Dib-stink

Dib and Zim: There's not -a whole lot - that we've got, to agree on

Dib: (singing) 'Cause I love the sound of heavy metal guitar solos.

Zim: (singing) And I like that singer who looks like a whore.

Dib: Justin Bieber?

Zim: Love him.

Dib and Zim: We're too different to even to be pals.  
You and I are  
So awfully different  
Too awfully different  
To even to be pals

Zim: (Singing) Your head's as massive as a meteorite

Dib: (angry) Oh, very funny. (singing) You probably have a weenie like a Christmas tree  
light

Dib: (continues) I bet money, you'll marry a honey  
Who's pretty and funny  
And her name will be Keef

Keef: (happily shouted from the audience) Thank You God!

Zim: (angrily) Oh a gay joke!.

Dib: (shrugged) I just work with what you give me.

Dib and Zim: you might think we're in sync  
But we stink, as a duo

Dib: 'cause you get a kick out of carnage and guts

Zim: And you get a kick out of stroking your…

Dib: (talking) Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't say that on TV

Zim: (surprise) What? Cock?

Dib: (angry) YES!

Zim: (shrugged) Oh well too late.

Dib and Zim: We're too different to even be pals

* * *

**These two songs are from family Guy. Such as road to Rhode Island and road to Europe. I love Brian and Stewie especially when I put a Invader Zim twice onto the. I used both songs to rewrite a Zim and Dib duet. I hope you like them. I used road back to earth. In my video " Dib and Zim". And "we are not so different" on my fan fic "Christmas musical of doom". I hope you guys like them. Leave comments and don't forget to favorite.**

... For the song: road back to earth. Originally in my head. Zim and Dib were on a space adventure and they're heading home. That's where directly the song takes place.

Invader Zim © Jhonen Vasquez  
Family Guy © Seth McFarlane


End file.
